


Bubbles

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: Roman gets overworked. Luckily, Logan knows just how to help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 49





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Tumblr, @mediocrity-at-best. Hit me up over there if you want to request anything!!

“Roman, you need a break,” Logan says. He’s leaning in the doorway to Roman’s office, staring at the pile of papers covered in editing marks and scribbles. He’s been at this for far too long for Logan to not be worried, but if he tells Roman that Roman will only get even more obtuse than he is already being for doing this so long without stopping.

“Nonsense!” Roman exclaimes, sticking his pen up in the air. “I can go for days at a time.”

“Oh really? And what about sleeping? Eating? Do you also not need to take bathroom breaks?” Logan crosses the room and places one hand on each of Roman’s shoulders. “Do you not even want to have tea? Or never again cuddle?” Logan gently presses his thumbs into Roman’s back, rubbing them in circles. Roman groans a little, tilting his head back. “Do you really not need or want any of those things?” He keeps quiet for a moment, letting them both soak in the atmosphere, before sighing and stopping the little movements his hands are making. “If you really think you don’t need it, I suppose I’ll leave you to it.”

Logan steps away and begins to turn to leave the room. He’s stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.

“Let’s not be too hasty,” Roman says, voice quiet. “It might not be a horrible idea.”

“Which?” Logan asks. He steps closer, letting Roman wrap his arms around his waist. When he’s sitting down, Logan is the taller one. It is a unique feeling to have Roman’s head pressed into his stomach so softly when normally his own head only comes up to Roman’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Roman mumbles. “Rubbing my shoulders felt pretty nice, though.”

“Go lay on the bed,” Logan sighs. He watches fondly as Roman flops onto the bed, shirt riding up slightly in the back. Logan can’t help the smile on his face or the soft feeling of love zinging through his hands as he just observes Roman on their bed for a moment.

“Lo,” Roman whines, and Logan snorts before crawling onto the bed and straddling Roman’s hips. He drags his nails along the small strip of exposed skin and Roman shivers, another whine eeking of his mouth. He wiggles his hips a little. “What are you doing back there?” Logan can hear the pout on his face, and though he wants to egg it on (Roman’s pouting is adorable, no matter what Roman said about it) he knows that Roman needs to relax more than he needs to be teased.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, dear,” Logan says, sliding his hands under Roman’s shirt. He shoves the shirt up as he goes, kneading at Roman’s back and working up to his shoulders. Then he pauses.

“Have you had your binder on the whole time you’ve been working?”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Roman mutters, voice swallowed by the pillows.

“Roman,” Logan says firmly, and Roman sighs. Logan helps him sit up and then pulls his shirt off. Carefully, the binder is worked off too, and Roman keeps his eyes shut the whole time. Logan helps him lay back down on the bed, without a top or a bra, and presses deeply into the part of his back that the binder bit into, rubbing away at the faint impressions there. Roman groans as Logan works the tension away, relaxing more and more until he’s as limp as a pile of noodles.

“Better?” Logan asks.

“Yeah,” Roman breathes. He makes no move to get up, so Logan keeps massaging his back, forcing out all of the worry that Roman had for all the other tasks he had to complete. He would have time for them later. Right now, he needed to stop.

“What are you thinking?”

“Bubbles.”

“I can go draw a bath for you.” Roman hums an affirmative, so Logan carefully shimmies himself off the bed and moves into the bathroom. He finds the bubble bath and quickly fills the tub with water and enough bubbles that nothing at all will be visible underneath it all. On the rough days, it’s much more useful than a shower, albeit for very different reasons.

Once the bath is suitably warm and royally bubbly, Logan snatches a towel and brings it with him to the bedroom. He pulls Roman up gently, wrapping the towel around his back and chest, and leads him into the bathroom. Roman undresses quickly, sinking into the bath before Logan has the time to warn him that it’s warm. Roman groans when he does it, though, head falling back to rest on the edge of the tub, so it must not be too warm.

Logan sits outside the kingdom of bubbles, wetting Roman’s hair. Roman hums, relaxing further, and Logan frowns. How long had Roman been so stressed? How long hadn’t he said anything?

Roman makes a sound akin to a purr when Logan’s short, blunt nails scratch gently against his scalp. Logan smirks and swats a handful of bubbles into Roman’s face. Roman squawks but it turns into a genuine, full-belly laugh that makes his insides warm.

“You are awful,” Roman says, blowing the bubbles off his face. They puff into the air in a little white cloud.

“Only for you,” Logan murmurs, rubbing shampoo into his scalp. Roman hums again, this time halfway to sleep. Logan keeps up his calm, slow routine, smoothing Roman’s hair out of his face and then rinsing it with handfuls of warm water. Roman continues to make soft, contented noises and Logan decides that’s for the best and doesn’t bother Roman with getting out of the tub once his hair is clean. He’ll want to soak for a while, relax, and Logan would never deny him that.

“What’s going on in your head?” Logan asks.

“Stars,” Roman says. “Whole galaxies spinning through the universe, colliding and making new ones.”

“That would be quite the sight,” Logan says.

“It’s amazing,” Roman whispers. “Pretty and soothing and perfect. It makes everything feel manageable and where it’s supposed to be.”

“I’m glad,” Logan says, kissing the top of Roman’s head. Roman sighs contentedly and presses back against Logan, getting his pants damp. Logan doesn’t mind it, though, and they stay that way until Roman starts complaining that the water is too cold and he’ll die if he has to stay in it another minute.

Getting Roman dried off and dressed is a marathon, Logan moving quickly and Roman doing his best to avert his eyes from mirrors or...looking down.

Some days it’s better to pretend he can’t see at all.

It takes only a few minutes to get Roman completely settled in the bed, hair still slightly wet and dampening the pillow, too.

“What else do you need, dear?” he asks softly. Roman only hesitates a moment before answering.

“I just want to be held for a little while.”

“Of course.” Logan crawls into the bed, ignoring the water dripped onto their pillows, and curls up with Roman under their blankets.

“I have so much work to do,” Roman says, and there is an almost desperate quality to his voice that Logan despises.

“It can wait until tomorrow,” he mutters softly, pressing a kiss into the back of Roman’s head. “It isn’t going anywhere.”

“Maybe that’s exactly what I’m afraid of.”

“I’ll help you with it, then. After I get home tomorrow, we’ll do it together. And you’ll tell your boss that you can’t do this much work and that he needs to hire more employees.”

“But I should be able to do it,” Roman says. “This is my job; it’s what I was hired for. Literally this exact purpose.”

“Was your purpose to get loaded down with so much work that you routinely have breakdowns and are pushed past your limits every single time a new assignment comes along? Is that what they are paying you for? Roman, no one expects you to be able to do everything without help, and especially not when it’s all at once.”

“I-I know. It just feels like I’ve failed.”

“You haven’t.” Logan hugs Roman closer. “You have done more than any one person should’ve had to. You have gone far beyond what was ever required for you. You need a break.”

“Ah, well,” Roman says, and Logan knows he’s going to try to wheedle his way out of this.

“Roman, has the amount of work you have been given to complete increased since you started this job?”

“Yeah.”

“Has the amount of time you have been given to complete said work also increased, or has it stayed the same?”

“Well, I haven’t been given any extra time, I guess.”

“Has your pay increased?”

“No.”

“Time off?”

“No,” Roman sighs. “I see your point. I’ll talk to my boss about hiring some new people as soon as I finish this project.”

“Good.” Logan kisses him again because he really just can’t help himself sometimes. “Now go to sleep. I love you.”

“Love you too, my Starry Sky.” Logan hums quietly behind him and nuzzles into Roman’s back and they fall asleep, easy as blowing bubbles.


End file.
